


Moments of control

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Possible future gangrape, Sharingan induced mindrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: A short comic about a little moment of control wrestled away from Tobirama.[2 pages]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami, implied Sarutobi Hiruzen/Senju Tobirama, implied Shimura Danzou/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 27
Kudos: 139





	Moments of control

**Author's Note:**

> An old comic I decided to put here. It's a bit sketchy but some maybe will like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with.
> 
> It's rather doodly and old but I still am rather fond of it. So there ya go.
> 
> Please check out drelfina's Redux inspired by this one...!!


End file.
